


Birthday

by csichick_2



Series: Elijah 'Verse [3]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Roger celebrate their son's fourth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Mentions prior death of a character from canon.

Mark and Roger have always done their best to make Elijah’s birthdays special, but this year it’s even more important. It’s only been a couple months since they lost Collins, and they don’t want Elijah to be sad that his “uncle” isn’t there. And for Roger, it serves as a reminder that he won’t be around forever. He hopes that this won’t be the last of Elijah’s birthdays that he is around for, but it could be. And he doesn’t want any of them to be thinking about that today.

Roger took care of the presents while Mark took care of the food. They had to work within the constraints of how little money they had, but they didn’t let that stop them. Elijah’s cake may be from boxed mix, but it’s the best damn boxed cake anyone has ever had. Most of his presents came from either the thrift shop or used book store, but there was always one thing that was new. And this year, it’s a toy camera because he takes after Mark almost completely.

When it comes time for Elijah’s party, the adults are all subdued, but they do their best to make sure Elijah doesn’t pick up on it. He only turns four once and he should enjoy every moment of his day.


End file.
